jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Maximilian Shryne
Hallo Maximilian Shryne! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Maximilian Shryne!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 23:19, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ---- Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia und viel Spaß! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 23:40, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Danke Leute!! Aber ich muss euch was gestehen: Hab mich schon mal als Darthemilious angemeldet! Aber ich konnte den Account nicht löschen, woraufhin ich Premia's Diskussionsseite durchstöbert habe um Antworten zu finden. Dort gabs auch schon mal jemanden mit dem gleichen Problem. Und da hab ich gelesen das es keine Möglichkeit gibt den alten Account zu löschen. Tut mir Leid... PS: es gibt sogar noch meine alte Benutzerseite, die jedoch nicht weglöschen wollte... --Maximilian Shryne 23:47, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Rückmeldung Hi Maximilian Shryne, ich muss ehrlich sagen: Ich kannte die Website schon;). Aber aufgrund von dir hab ich mir hier habe ich mich hier noch einmal richtig angemeldet. Leider war der Name Roan Shryne schon vergriffen:(. Naja trotzdem danke, dass du mich hierher geführt hast;) Möge die Macht auch weiterhin mit dir sein - Immer!!! mfg --Roan THE ONE 10:16, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Gern geschehen!!! And... may the Force be with you... always. --Maximilian Shryne 14:07, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Roan Shryne Hi Maximilian, ich wollte mal fragen, ob du noch am Artikel Roan Shryne arbeitest, immerhin wurde der seit 27.März nicht mehr verändert und heute haben wir schon den 18. Mai. Laut den Richtlinien darf man allerdings maximal einen Monat ohne Edit bleiben, daher solltest du dich entscheiden, ob du weitermachst oder die UC-Vorlage entfernst, da andere auch gerne den Artikel schreiben würden. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 13:55, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Maximilian Shryne, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion 08:51, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Hallihallo, Ja, mach ich - sorry deswegen Freut mich (wieder) dabei zu sein, macht Riesenspaß! PS: Danke für das Lob :P --Maximilian Shryne 14:50, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Kategorien bitte nicht vergessen Hallo Maximilian, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du im Moment recht viele ordentliche Artikel schreibst - sehr schön. Ich möchte dich nur bitten, dass du auch die Kategorien am Ende einfügst. Danke. Liebe Grüße und einen schönen restlichen vierten Advent, Darth Hate 19:55, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Oh ja, genau - ich wusste doch, da fehlt was ^^. Keine Sorge, ich werde das in Zukunft nicht wieder vergessen. Nja, nach 2 Jahren vergisst man doch eine Menge =) --Maximilian Shryne 20:00, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) Quellen Du gibst bei deinen Artikeln, die du immoment bearbeitest, nicht die Quellen an. Bei Danyawarra‎ ist es nicht klar, dass sie/er weiblich ist, da es nicht aus der unten angegebenden Quelle hervorgeht. Auch, dass sie 19 VSY sterben, ist nicht aus der Quelle. Kit Fisto Diskussion 20:20, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Lieber Kit-Fisto, zu den Todesdaten, siehe deine Diskussionsseite Bei dem weiblich hast du schon Recht, da hab ich wieder mal meine eigene Meinung miteinfließen lassen. Aber nur weil das auch so blöd klingt, wenns männlich wäre ^^ mfG, --Maximilian Shryne 20:27, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Natürlich war diese Schlacht um 19 VSY, jedoch ist es dann auch nur eine Vermutung von dir, dass sie in dem Jahr auch starben. WIr führen das bei mir weiter ^^ Kit Fisto Diskussion 20:30, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET)